In the field of aircraft flight crew secure communication, there is an ongoing effort to improve flight crew access to multiple levels of network communication security within the aircraft flight deck. For example, different data domains on an aircraft require different levels of network access security and existing solutions that provide secure network access require complex, multiunit systems to meet network security demands. Thus, there is a need to provide improved access to multiple secure and unsecure data domains by the flight crew within an aircraft flight deck.